diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/25 May 2017
12:50 hi 12:50 hello 12:50 hi 02:00 Ahh. I like a drama free chat 02:10 Mwa ha ha! 02:14 I command thee respond. 02:17 Howdy. 02:17 hello 02:20 hi 02:20 Working on another track. :| 02:20 "Testament to the Guardian" 02:21 And then there's also a very simple side project one thats pretty much done, that I call "The Old Fisherman's Whistle" 02:23 this is gr8 02:23 Our WAM is skyrocketing 02:25 :O 02:26 dunno how 02:26 Lol 02:30 The DCoW WAM isalso going 02:30 up 02:33 I noticed. 02:33 In that WAM thing you created, 02:34 Just 72 more plays, and The Summoner has been listened to 1000 times. 02:34 Will be my first track to hit 1k. 02:36 kewl 02:37 also I found the peak day of the Diep.io Wikia 02:37 according to WAM 02:37 it was 25 August 02:37 Ooh. 02:37 when do iyou/i think the Diep.io Wikia was at its peak? 02:38 Yo dawgs, whats up homies? 02:38 Sup? 02:39 You're right, I have a report to do. 02:39 Tally-ho and all that rubbish. 02:44 K. 03:44 good lord tot 08:03 diep.io/#CA86E3B8BB30D1A69F3A 09:14 Hello 09:15 Helli 09:15 Hello 09:59 hello 09:59 hang on 10:00 Who tf is the guy called "Nothing Happened in my account"? 11:58 hi 11:58 hi 02:12 Our demographic: “Whats a proper noun? i didnt lear nthat in school yet! 02:12 ” 02:12 Mope's demographic: “goo go ga gaa” 02:12 Uh? 02:12 aaaayyyyyy 02:12 wazzap 02:12 Hi friend 02:13 hey-Sky 02:13 So actually the SFU thing is over 02:13 yep 02:13 done & done 02:13 forever more 02:14 or at least until his ban ends xD 02:14 Our demographic: “Whats a proper noun? i didnt lear nthat in school yet” 02:14 Mope's demographic: “goo go ga gaa” 02:14 Oh - Chat is filling up 02:14 HOW 02:14 THIS CHAT 02:14 IS 02:14 LIT 02:14 ye I saw 02:14 btw you should probably be active on Mope a little moar 02:14 cuz 02:14 mutiny.exe 02:15 define mutiny 02:15 http://www.google.com 02:15 big I WILL LITERALLY SMASH MY HEADPHONES IF MY INTERNET DOESN'T SPEED UP 02:15 whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 02:15 nu 02:15 wot 02:15 I've overthrown the Middle Eastern country 02:16 and set up a puppet regime 02:16 With nukes? 02:16 But I'm not ready to annex the region 02:16 ye but puppet regimes don’t last long unless you pay some form of attention to it 02:16 fine >:( 02:16 But Gas hasn't brought up anything he would like 02:17 I’m not sayin’ move there permanently, just give the minimum amount of effort required to prevent it from falling apart again xd 02:17 Wait 02:17 And any project I could devise would get torn apart by the Mope demographic 02:17 ^ 02:17 Sr is 100% right lol 02:17 Mope's demo is full of immature 02:17 Ummm, space after comma? 02:17 Or before? 02:17 I cant remoemver 02:17 After 02:17 Ik 02:17 I was acting mope user 02:18 Oh 02:18 (Not all of them.) 02:18 (Some are very nice) 02:18 Ye 02:18 then task the very nice peeps as ring leaders 02:18 (But others I have a hard time working with) 02:18 god it sounds like we’re running a gang lol 02:18 ye 02:18 with some goons 02:18 But I have a feeling mope is big SLOWLY /big falling apart 02:18 again 02:18 y 02:18 nu updates 02:19 gas is like 02:19 no updates for a week 02:19 we’ve not had updates in months & we haven’t died ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:19 mope is dead 02:19 bruh 02:19 lol 02:19 #y 02:19 Hi Ozziene 02:19 m8 I’d be happy if we had an update every month 02:19 or hell 02:19 if we just had a SCHEDULE 02:19 Me too 02:19 Exactly 02:19 to let us know that updates were coming at some point in the future 02:19 mhmm 02:19 Tier 5!! 02:19 hell nu 02:19 God help 02:19 Tier 5 pl0x 02:20 that's a massive Pandora's box 02:20 exactly 02:20 I can't even get the internet speed test now 02:20 I'd rather stick to Tier 3 and 4 02:20 DUN DUN DUN! 02:20 damn 02:20 and it's also been a month since mope.io upated 02:20 he’d have to pour effort into the game then 02:20 lots of untapped potential 02:20 sandbox plox 02:20 But w8 02:20 to keep tier 5 up to par 02:20 that’d probably give us an additional 100 pags 02:20 Pandora's box 02:20 pages 02:20 Has 02:20 Effort made the game in the 1st place Ursuul 02:20 which would be awesome, & qualify us for spotlights 02:20 lots of crazy stuff 02:20 ye Sky 02:20 hmm 02:20 hmm 02:20 so SR should we executive override Gelly’s petition? 02:20 I hope Zeach is working on thay 02:21 But pandora's box has something good in it if I remember correctly 02:21 Hope 02:21 YES 02:21 it's not an override 02:21 yeah, the emotions of all of humanity 02:21 THAT'S IT 02:21 hate, greed, anger, resentment, sadness 02:21 & happiness, & hope, & joy 02:21 I thought it was just hope 02:21 sounds like diep.io 02:21 Curse you potato internet 02:21 No, it held everything 02:21 Oh 02:21 Pandora opened it, & everything escaped 02:21 ^ 02:21 but she managed to catch hope 02:21 before it escaped 02:22 In my book it isn't like that 02:22 it was the only one she saved 02:22 das greek mythology m8 02:22 lotsnpfmversions 02:22 Oh great 02:22 SR should we executive override or naw 02:22 now my download speed is 0.8 mbps 02:22 rip Slim 02:22 ZERO 02:22 POINT 02:22 EIGHT 02:23 What did I do to suffer like this 02:23 exectutive override 02:23 k 02:23 cuz it wasn't actually petitioning everything 02:23 what r u guyz planning 02:23 other than rules 02:23 u dewit pls 02:23 *anything 02:23 I’ll fix 02:23 Style Guide 02:23 just let them know 02:23 ok 02:23 Cunning admin stuff 02:23 cunning linguists 02:24 Have to go 02:24 Bye 02:24 bai 02:24 bai 02:24 bai 02:24 imagine if 02:24 ozzie got safari 02:24 What 02:24 he's always afk 02:24 Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 02:25 Ozzie's browser is IE right? 02:25 ye 02:25 Holy 02:25 he can't figure out how to use emojis in other browsers 02:25 oh 02:25 Copy paste FTW 02:25 nu 02:26 waht 02:26 brb 02:26 afk 02:26 uh 02:26 lemme get 02:26 uhhhhhhhhhhhh 02:26 I’m hungry 02:26 SR feed me 02:27 slime, check your task manager -> performance -> cpu 02:35 Ursuul 02:35 hey 02:35 Can we talk 02:35 Pm 02:35 sure 02:35 I am okay now, but still 02:50 hi 03:02 Ursuul 03:02 Are you still there.... 03:04 hey 03:05 Hey 03:05 Back to pm 03:05 ok 03:34 I just yelled stuff at ursuul 03:34 I felt better 04:00 Hi 04:00 I have one small concern/question: Is the tier 5 tank buzz thing actually real or a hoax? 06:03 Hi 06:03 Feccin’ lag 06:03 Test 06:03 Hi 06:34 Hey 06:34 Mobile, wazzap 06:34 What's up with MOS coming back? 06:34 What did he want? 06:35 Dunno, he spammed everyone’s wall with some cipher 06:35 check his wa 06:35 wall 06:35 where I talked to him 06:35 He tried to do that to me and when I clicked on it, it sent me to a random user 06:35 I saw those numbers. They are weird 06:35 Have you decoded it> 06:36 Da. I deleted the posts though, & haven’t decoded it 06:36 you went to a random wall cuz the threads are irrevocably gone 06:36 Ah I see. I was just wondering if you new anything 06:36 Ok ok gotcha 06:36 No, & I told MOS that. If he can’t even be bothered to tell us in plain English, then I doubt it’s important 06:37 Sorry for slow, mobile 06:37 No problem man 06:37 Ok that's all I wanted to know. You're free to go 06:37 Ok. 08:08 h 08:11 What's wrong with the world, mama 08:11 People livin' like they ain't got no mamas 08:11 I think the whole world addicted to the drama 08:12 Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma 08:12 08:12 _ 08:12 Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism 08:12 But we still got terrorists here livin' 08:12 In the USA, the big CIA 08:12 The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK 08:13 _ 08:13 But if you only have love for your own race 08:13 Then you only leave space to discriminate 08:13 And to discriminate only generates hate 08:13 And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah 08:13 _ 08:13 Madness is what you demonstrate 08:14 And that's exactly how anger works and operates 08:14 Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight 08:14 Take control of your mind and meditate 08:14 Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all 08:14 _ 08:14 People killin', people dyin' 08:14 Children hurt and you hear them cryin' 08:15 Can you practice what you preach? 08:15 Can you practice what you preach? 08:15 Or would you turn the other cheek? 08:15 _ 08:15 Father, Father, Father help us 08:15 Send some guidance from above 08:15 'Cause people got me, got me questionin' 08:16 Where is the love 08:16 Where is the love 08:16 Where is the love 08:16 Where is the love, the love, the love 08:16 _ 08:16 It just ain't the same, old ways have changed 08:16 New days are strange, is the world insane? 08:16 If love and peace are so strong 08:16 Why are there pieces of love that don't belong? 08:17 _ 08:17 Nations droppin' bombs 08:17 Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones 08:17 With ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young 08:17 So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone 08:17 _ 08:17 So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong 08:18 In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin' in 08:18 Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends 08:18 Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother 08:18 A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover 08:18 _ 08:19 he truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug 08:19 If you never know truth then you never know love 08:19 Where's the love, y'all, come on 08:19 I don't know 08:19 Where's the truth, y'all, come on 08:19 I don't know 08:19 Wheres the love, y'all 08:19 _ 08:20 People killin', people dyin' 08:20 Children hurt and you hear them cryin' 08:20 Can you practice what you preach? 08:20 Or would you turn the other cheek? 08:20 _ 08:20 Father, Father, Father, send some guidance from above 08:21 'Cause people got me, got me questionin' 08:22 Where is the love? 08:22 Where is the love? 08:22 Where is the love? 08:22 Where is the love? 08:22 Where is the love? 08:22 Where is the love? 08:22 Where is the love, the love, the love? 08:22 _ 08:23 I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder 08:23 As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder 08:23 Most of us only care about money makin' 08:23 Selfishness got us followin' the wrong direction 08:23 08:23 Wrong information always shown by the media 08:23 Negative images is the main criteria 08:23 Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria 08:23 Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema 08:23 08:23 Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity 08:23 Whatever happened to the fairness and equality 08:23 Instead of spreading love we're spreading animosity 08:23 Lack of understanding, leading us away from unity 08:23 08:23 That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under 08:23 That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down 08:23 There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under 08:23 Gotta keep my faith alive 'til love is found 08:23 Now ask yourself 08:23 08:23 Where is the love? 4x 08:23 08:23 Father, Father, Father, help us 08:23 Send some guidance from above 08:23 'Cause people got me, got me questionin' 08:23 Where is the love? 08:23 08:23 08:23 Sing with me y'all: 08:23 One world, one world (We only got) 08:23 One world, one world (That's all we got) 08:23 One world, one world 08:23 And something's wrong with it (Yeah) 08:23 Something's wrong with it (Yeah) 08:23 Something's wrong with the wo-wo-world, yeah 08:23 We only got 08:23 (One world, one world) 08:23 That's all we got 08:23 (One world, one world) 08:23 _ 08:23 dat spam singing skill 08:24 hope Ozun likes it 09:54 I got my first real six-string 09:54 Bought it at the five-and-dime 09:54 Played it till my fingers bled 09:54 Was the summer of '69 09:54 09:54 Me and some guys from school 09:54 Had a band and we tried real hard 09:54 Jimmy quit, Jody got married 09:54 Shoulda known, we'd never get far 09:54 09:54 Oh when I look back now 09:54 That summer seemed to last forever 09:54 And if I had the choice 09:54 Yeah, I'd always want to be there 09:54 Those were the best days of my life 09:54 09:54 Ain't no use in complainin' 09:54 When you got a job to do 09:54 Spent my evenings down at the drive-in 09:54 And that's when I met you 09:54 09:54 Standin' on your mama's porch 09:54 You told me that you'd wait forever 09:54 Oh and when you held my hand 09:54 I knew that it was now or never 09:54 Those were the best days of my life 09:54 09:54 Oh yeah 09:54 Back in the summer of '69 09:54 Ohhh 09:54 09:54 Man we were killin' time 09:54 We were young and restless 09:54 09:54 out you wonder what went wrong 09:54 09:54 Standin' on your mama's porch 09:54 You told me it would last forever 09:54 Oh and when you held my hand 09:54 I knew that it was now or never 09:54 Those were the best days of my life 09:54 09:54 Oh yeah 09:54 Back in the summer of '69 09:54 Un-huh 09:54 It was the summer of '69, oh yeah 09:54 Me and my baby in '69, oh 09:54 09:54 It was the summer, the summer, summer of '69, yeaaa 09:55 i am lit chat singer 10:30 *cough* 10:39 Hai people 10:40 Hello 10:42 big I FUCKING HATE EVERYTHING /big 10:42 /announce Now a word from our sponsors 10:43 yt="K9vFWA1rnWc" 11:12 woops sm lol 11:16 That commercial confuses me haha Category:Chat Logs